WUMBers
A WUMBer is the name given to a poster on WUMB. Below is a list a WUMBers in post count order. There are currently over 6,500 WUMBers. One - Twenty *'Harry Wang':Highest post count of any WUMBer. Joined: 31-August 06, Member No.: 1,553 *'Janson': "President" of WUMB, formerly known as MIMIC and MIMIC82 on WWMB.Janson holds the most posts in the 500,000 Post Thread (where the President title comes from.) and second most on WUMB. Currently 'missing in action'. Mod. Joined: 21-August 06, Member No.: 1,368 *'Father':Frequently underestimated elder statesman who frequently read: ad nauseum extolls the virtues of the Barney Miller theme song, the possibility of a yodeling taco and the promise of tomorrow. Was the first user of the telephone not named Alexander Graham Bell or his assistant Joined: 30-September 06, Member No.: 1,917 *'rwe1138':Purporting to be a writer and actor, rwe1138 was actually abducted by Skrulls and replaced with a Skrull agent several years ago. The real rwe1138 is somewhere in the vicinity of Betelgeuse. Joined: 22-November 06, Member No.: 2,412 *'jaydee74':ModUnknown today, jaydee was the third Green Lantern for three pages during the early 70's. DC Comics' editors decided that it's better to have a minority character, and replaced him with John Stewart. jaydee was forced to retire, but remained an honorary member of the GL Corps and was allowed to keep his ring. He has tried to launch unsucessful careers as 'Mazel-Tov Man' and 'The Face of WUMB'. Joined: 8-June 06, Member No.: 422 *'venomjr': Joined: 2-June 06, Member No.: 229 *'Warpig372': Joined: 18-August 06, Member No.: 1,336 *'shiky800': Joined: 16-July 06, Member No.: 896 *'Mikey': (AKA: Catfish Joe, AKA: MCRib 1*2): Aspiring Rocker, famous for his endless photography artwork called "Me, Myself and I". Joined as Mikey: 1-April 07, Member No.: 4,016 *'Tripper McGee':Mod Joined: 2-August 06, Member No.: 1,142 *'Sal Loria': Mod, the sole survivor of the earthquake that erased Canada from the face of the earth in 2003, Sal was adopted by the Wizard Bunny and soon became a columnist and writer for both the website and the magazine. His secret plan is to take over the magazine and bring it back to its comic book roots, but don't tell this to Gareb Shamus Joined: 9-June 06, Member No.: 449 *'redzone': Joined: 3-July 06, Member No.: 709 *'theowlkid': Joined: 14-July 06, Member No.: 878 *'azrael07':A gifted pianist at the age of 2, AZ shocked the world of music when he retired at age 7 to follow his dream of being a bear fighter(citation needed). According to rumors, he now resides in Canada and runs Greenpeace from his mansion Joined: 30-January 07, Member No.: 3,348 *'Spidey_82':Mod.Trapped in an imaginary alternate reality land called "Israel", communicates with WUMBers via devices created in the 46th century. Had his soul traded for a plate of tacos.(citation needed) Joined: 2-June 06, Member No.: 213 *'Jerry Whitworth':Mod. Created in the mid-1950's by Stan Lee, Jerry was part of a secret exchange between Marvel and DC Comics in 1961 (Marvel got Millie the Model). DC didn't do much with the character, until in 1985 he found a breach in the DCU and moved out to the real world. The breach was closed shortly after and Jerry became an expert in the DCU and the Marvel Universe (up to the early 2000s). Note: Powered by a toaster that Jerry claims is a device created from the remains of Rom: Spaceknight(citation needed). Joined: 31-May 06, Member No.: 97 *'Spellcheck Killa': Joined: 14-July 06, Member No.: 867 *'Black haze': Joined: 21-June 06, Member No.: 593 *'Jherek Carnelian': Joined: 16-November 06, Member No.: 2,353 *'potatojoe': Joined: 21-July 06, Member No.: 955 *'Strykerx45': Joined: 23-June 06. Member No.: 616. Seen as one of the last posters in a number of the closed threads, making his popularity on the WUMB questionable. Also one of the posters to cause more prominent WUMBers to leave or frequent the WUMB less. Someone should get rid of this loser. Twenty-one - Forty *'Mnemosis' : Wizard online columnist. Formerly ApolloCharn. The creator of "The Draft," an attempt to hold an open fantasy league draft, using fictional characters. Due to life getting in the way it failed, but was reborn as "The Survival of the Fittest" by shining knight. A super swell guy and the perfect gentleman. Rumor has it he even bought Lee dinner on their first date. Joined: 27-September 06 *'Family Feud 1994' *'pentarch_paladin' *'Kupocat': A beguiling minx, who's just as likely to repay affection with the cleansing power of fire. Was the first to notice that her goggles do just about nothing. Joined: 29-August 06 *'RIV1' :American and all around badass dude. A former member of the old Wizard World Message Boards, he is best known for starting The 500,000 Post Thread. A Real American Hero. Re-Joined: 15-July 06 *'Lee': Wizard online columnist. This man child is a son, a husband, a father, and more than likely a Skrull. His totally rational and in no way overblown fear of the ocean has led him to a peaceful life in the Chicagoland area, home of Uno's and their now defunct cheeseburger pizza. Joined: 29-August 06 *'TENIME_art':Vice President of WUMB, master of Linguistics and Cosplay. Currently inactive due to his work as Ralph Nader's cmapaign runner. Don't worry, he knows that the campaign is doomed, he is only doing it for the money. Joined: 19-February 07 *'Esbat': An adult Texan(citation needed) that loves to play with dolls and harbors a rather notable obsession with cat-girls. Creator of WUMB inspired action figure webcomic "Fugitives From Reality". His script for a Marvel/DC all-girls crossover movie was deemed "too bold to be filmed today". Joined: 7-December 06 *'Overlord Zargax' *'colossus1979' *'NorrinRadd' *'Metal Misfit':Columnist, Mod. Joined: 10-September 06 *'darth__frodo' *'Butters_Stotch' *'jeangrey' *'hrdwrkngXsoldier' *'underworld' *'BurntOffering08' *'TonyPalooza' *'shining knight':The man who resurrected 'The Draft' as 'The Survival of the Fittest'. Hailing from some backward little island called Scotland. Unofficially the duke of dork, He appears to see himself as the whatever thread peacemaker. Still waiting on the goldfish bowl outfit which this titles entails. Joined: 1-June 06 Forty-one - Sixty *'C's Lady' *'scudpool' *'Batman25JM': Is the giant of the boards, standing 6 feet 8 inches tall. His name comes from Batman, his favorite caped crusader, 25 the number of his favorite Pokemon (Pikachu), and JM the initials of his first name. Created the "Things That Are Ticking You Off" thread which was meant to alleviate stress, but sometimes has the opposite effect. Also created the "I'm Weird Becasue..." thread where WUMBers come to state why they are weird. It certainly shed some light on how wierd WUMBers really are. Sadly, he was left out of the great Mod appointment of 2008 (and he's not bitter about that at all). Joined: 23-April 07 Member No.: 4,199 *'GojiraToho' *'krpykrwly': Mod and master creator of signature banners and numerous other photo-manipulations. Started the first ever WUMB Survivor Challenge. Co-Creator of the WUMBies. Mod Joined: 3-August 06 *'lordd3r3k' *'Namor' *'raven80' *'Rocketboy13' *'RockComics606' *'tstrike99' *'strykerx45' *'BigDaddyGalactus' *'Wolf86' *'(._Y_.)': AKA "Boobs","Boob-Man". Voted 'Best Screen Name' in the 2007 WUMBy Awards. Likes hockey, beer and banging your mom. Joined: 27-August 06 *'Dr Nightmare':Rogue, scoundrel, scourge of the underworld, overworld, and everything between, this Jack-of-All-Trades (Master-of-None) treads heavily on the fine line between genius(citation needed) and insanity. He takes little advice and contributes even less, he is like a deadly ninja fungus in the night; Silent, lethal, delicious, and rarely ever found (when he owes you money). Joined: 25-November 06 *'Silent K' *'Brian Cunningham': Brian Cunningham: Wizard Magazine Ex-Executive Editor and WUMB Administrator. Addicted to butter in any form. Our Patron Saint. Joined: 30-May 06 *'Debaser77' *'Jentress' Sixty-one - Eighty *'Cliff Roswell' *'Hawkeyefan': Columnist, Mod. Joined: 5-June 06 *'raven1' *'DNice23' *'Dragon Master' *'johnson' *'Sandman' *'G:The Last Man' *'BrodieBruce' *'TheUncannyJim':AKA Jim Gibbons WizardUniverse.com's News Editor and WUMB Moderator. Sexiest ape alive. Joined: 10-April 07 *'Kreepfan' *'Winter_Decay' *'comic_geek' *'Ben Morse' *'kidspider2099' *'Reload' *'tweedthong' *'Willy Wampa':AKA Justin Aclin, ToyFare Editor. Joined: 25-May 06 *'Pedrocas_pt' *'Jack': Dubbed "Nostradamus of The Comics Industry", Jack predicted the 2005 bankruptcy and closing of DC Comics with the failure of Infinite Crisis. A year later Jack bought the company for 2.48$ and saved it by focusing all his efforts on the top-selling and highly praised event, Amazons Attack! which gained the company all the awards in every comic book awarding ceremony, including independent and Manga awards. Joined: 2-August 06 Eighty-one - One-hundred *'Dom' *'Sean T. Collins' *'Thundermatts'- Hails from Cincy, is direct and can be percieved as harsh, but only if you are too soft and sensitive. Joined: 8-November-06 *'NyxCrawler' *'Nick' *'Wade Nasty' *'Umbrax':Mod. Joined: 10-January 07 *'slice two' *'superhyperhpp' *'greatdane' *'The Amazing Stillies' *'Paul' *'Danimal' *'Alejandro Arbona' *'shinobi_wan_kenobi' *'Pat McCallum': The Man, The Myth, The McCallum. *'flux336': A crusader for female geeks. She is a strong woman who doesn't take any crap from anybody. She is the cheeky neighbor of Batman25JM (who has a secret crush on her). Joined: 12-January 08 Member No.: 6,319 *'PubeBacca' *'Joe_Manic' *'KingOfKings632' 101 - 120 *Beaver McD *Super-Soldier *Rorschach *12from1 *devildriver13 *SargentRock *Mel Caylo *DomiNYcanKnyght *ThunderGod *poeticlife *briancross *awesomesmasher *Ric Magnum *Samus *Kirley 227 *KingDavidThaGreat *MatchesMalone *alterclark *hothead27 *aggr1103 121 - 140 *Etrigan480 *BigEvil *leprakahn *darkholm71 *aerosmith6703 *Frank M. Reding *Spider_Fan14 *rob3880 *thatbatmanfan *DanH *captain geeek *thespider0346070 *KnightErrantJR *Spider-Man *DanWars *comicgeekelly *Spectre_General *barkeep *nightscourge *PSU fanboy 141 - 160 *innocentboy *Webby *Ransome_Stoddard *West *chavezz24 *Danger Dude *dark.apollo *The Reverend Brother Cherry *ChrisWardFan *Justin Hall *Drink *Falsifier *Summer *Brian Warmoth *avengerforever *solarstar *jabbatheridge *Spider-Dan *prescribed drone *Rollo Tomassi 161 - 180 *Magnus *x-fan13 *tarfang *Iron Man *Canemacar *Vysion *Sblade411 *lucyhoney23 *Ashster *The Spectre *EosChild *samir *EthanK *ASTRO13ZOMBIE *IQBrent *Beddy *dantedecan *shaun-zilla *skaldicpoet9 *BATFAN 181 - 200 *ultimatenoel *Abomination! *His Highness *ChrisH *Navre *deadShane *Billium 3 *ToyFareZach *Torin *nEwC0mixAddicT *teknomage *Thetrueodinson *Baltho08 *comicsigotem *zaphod42 *Lucifuge *Drakes *shadowchaser *sweetnsassy *Andy Serwin 201 - 220 *NICKD *muppethost *Block316 *ChrisTheMagic *Ozymandias *emperor hyzterik *Andrew Kardon *Hellfish *Kyle Katarn *thePunisher *arsenal45 *AGENT 47 *AlienIncognito *Fabio *Kenjeffrey *Sector 2814 *thrILL! *GrandMaster Funk *kissfanatic *Moses